


The Hunter and the King of Hell

by LoveRoundWorld



Series: Everyone else is Not-Moose [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ass Crowley, Both think the other hates them, Crowley (Supernatural) Has a Heart, Dean is a Good Brother, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean's Accepting and Apologizing, Fluff and Angst, Happy ending., M/M, Mutual Pining, No Darkness/Consequences for the Mark Being removed, Protective Crowley, Rowena gets what's coming to her, Sam Feels, Sam Tries to kill Crowley Fix it, Sam thinks Crowley is crushing on Dean, Sam tries (Key Word) As in: He can't, Season Ten, Shy Sam Winchester, Surprise guests Live, angst first, as in more than one, towards the end, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoundWorld/pseuds/LoveRoundWorld
Summary: Rowena can fix Dean. Take the Mark off of him...But at a price. She wants Sam to kill Crowley-her son. The King of Hell.It should be easy, to kill the guy that had gotten Dean to take the Mark, that had stolen Dean away when he'd turned Demon. It's easy to put the Devil's trap bullet into the Demon's shoulder.The only problem is: Sam doesn't want to kill Crowley. He wants to do a different four letter word that starts with 'Ki' and ends in double letters.But...Dean is on the line. And everyone knows-/everyone/ knows-that when one of the Winchester brother's is in trouble, the other will do anything to save him, protect him, or bring him back.Will Sam be able to do it? Or is it too much to ask, finally?





	1. Pulling the Trigger is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This was inspired by I_Sin_Upon_A_Star's story: A witches Pyre. I was already gearing to do a fix it for that episode, but after reading this, well! Also, Thank you I_Sin_Upon_A_Star-for Beta reading this for me! Means a lot to me!!
> 
> Everyone else, comments are my life, and Kudos are somewhere in there too! So, please let me know your thoughts, good or bad! And enjoy!! :3

                Taking the shot was easy. Sam knew that the shot would only harm Crowley. It wouldn’t kill him. In fact, Sam took a small amount of pleasure (and cringing emotional pain) at shooting Crowley in the back. After everything Crowley had done getting Dean to take the Mark…Taking Dean when his brother went Demon. And after…after Charlie had died for this. For the book and for Rowena to lift the curse…It was a small revenge. But it wasn’t just the small revenge. Sam knew it was something he had to do. He had to kill Crowley. Kill Crowley, get Dean back. Should be easy.

                Shooting him is. “Devil’s bullet trap.” He announces to Crowley, coming out from his hidden position.

                “Moose!” And the sort of ragged pant that Crowley lets out makes Sam’s insides squirm sickeningly in regret already. “Shooting me from behind.” He huffs out a breath. “Poor form. Even for you.” Crowley looks over at Sam.

                Sam looks down at the knife in his hand, the one he’d had out in case Crowley found him out before he got the shot.

                “Where’s Dean?” Crowley asks, and Sam can’t help but to look away.

                “Not here.” He replies, trying to keep the knowing hurt out of his voice. He may have developed homicidal, masochistic-feelings for the Demon, but it’s obvious who Crowley’s favorite Winchester is. It’s not surprising-who wouldn’t fall for his brother? The Hero, the downcast, the burdened, the survivor, the Righteous Man? Sam just…wished that in this case it had been different. But he knows he’s been wary of Demons since Ruby. It’s not like he has been overly civil with Crowley as a result.

                “He called me.” Crowley sounds confused.

                Sighing, Sam pulls out his phone. “Did he?” He asks, as he plays his recorded message from Dean.

                Sam walks slowly forward, dreading the next step of this. The next step of getting Rowena to fix his brother. “Aren’t you a clever Kitty?” Crowley asks, eyeing him. “Does he know you’re doing this?” Crowley asks, his voice suddenly fluxing up in tone. “I only ask, because your brother and I-Such close friends now!”

                The stupid jealousy flares up inside of Sam, as well as his anger that Crowley would claim such things. After basically turning Dean this way, taking him after he died and came back as a demon. Not caring that Sam was frantic and heartbroken and mourning. “Friends?” Sam asks, a glare on his face. “You’re the reason Dean _has_ the Mark of Cain!” He gestures with the knife, noting Crowley isn’t looking at him. “Everything that’s happening! All of this! It’s _your_ fault.” Sam growls out. “So, this, this you’ve had comin’ for a long time.”

                And he doesn’t mean it, he doesn’t. He really wishes that Rowena would ask for something else. Another demon’s head on a platter. Lucifer’s head on a platter, if she wanted. Sam would risk going into the cage to kill Lucifer over this any day. Sam’s heart is pounding in his head.

                “You really think I’m afraid of that toothpick?”

                Sam’s hand goes into his pocket, ready to pull out the hex bag. To continue this charade, until it was damning and irreversible. Until Crowley was dead and Sam could no longer pretend, and he’d break down for a while after Crowley died before returning to Rowena.

                He takes a step forward, retort ready, threat ready as he’d scripted it for himself. But Crowley’s looking at him with that damn smirk and raised eyebrow.

                It isn’t easy. It’s impossible. To kill Crowley. Even if it meant finding another way to cure Dean. Even if…even if this was the only way to get Rowena to do it…Sam couldn’t. And he kind of hated himself for it. He hated Rowena more though. She expected him to be able to kill one of Sam and Dean’s most reliable, still breathing ally’s? (Lower than Cas, and Garth and Ch-He breathes deep at one less name).

                “Moose?” His eyes move back up from where they’d fallen to where his hand is in his pocket was around the Hex bag. It makes him realize he’s been quiet for too long.

                Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head, stepping back. “Shit. I can’t.” He mutters to himself.

                “Moose? Can’t what?” Crowley asks, looking worried. Probably that Sam wanted to kill him or something. Made sense.

                But Sam just backs up further, despair washing over him as he actively let his best bargaining chip live instead of what Rowena wanted. He turns away from Crowley and walks to the exit. He barley pauses at the door. “You should be able to dig that out, Crowley. And…Don’t trust your mother. She told me to tell you that she should have taken the three pigs.” He says, before he’s gone.

                He must think of how to save Dean. How to get Rowena to help him. Should he pretend to have killed Crowley? It’s not as if she’d know, right? She’s all chained up, so she wouldn’t know.

                Sam throws the damned Hex bag in frustration-unable to shake the feeling that he’d just screwed over his brother for the guy he loved. Even if Dean did like the Demon as a friend.


	2. King of the confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is confused by Sam's actions. But when he figures it out, he's got a witch to deal with.

                Crowley didn’t have a bloody clue what was going on. First, Sam shoots him (And that hurt more than his inability to move, or his meatsuit. Not that he’ll _admit_ to that.) and then he yells at him. For all intents and purposes, Crowley was expecting an attempt on his life.

                But then the bloody moose had gone silent, looking at where his hand disappeared into his pocket. Said he couldn’t do whatever it was he set out to do, presumably kill him. Now, that was one of the things that Crowley was confused about. Sam Bloody Winchester, unwilling and unable to kill Crowley, King of Hell? Moose practically hated his guts on principle. And then Crowley had stolen his brother for a bit of fun-and making friends and all. (Also, he’d been the one to take Dean to the Mark of Cain).

                And yet, bloody miracles of all miracles, Sam had backed out.

                Now, Crowley’s been around for a while. Not to mention he _was_ the King of the Crossroads. For deals to go well, you need to know how to spot and name human emotions in order to manipulate them to your best usage. It is and was Crowley’s forte. And when he saw Moose make the decision to leave, he’d seen despair and hurt. Moose was lost.

                Crowley will admit that Sam is probably looking into saving Dean. But what did killing Crowley have to do with that? It wasn’t until Sam was behind him somewhere that the hunter answered that silent question. At least partially.

                His Ginger Whore of a mother. She probably promised to help Sam, somehow. But how? Book of the Damned, perhaps? Crowley had heard rumors… And she’d required Sam to kill Crowley. Crowley doesn’t understand why he didn’t do it. It should have been easy. His favorite Winchester had never been particularly welcoming of him-he didn’t take it too personally, as Moose didn’t really welcome any demons. Not since the demon bitch Ruby.

                It _should_ have been easy. And yet, here Crowley was, digging out a bullet from his shoulder. Alive. When he had finally gotten it out, the whole situation finally crashes into him. Rowena was trying to manipulate Sam. And if she didn’t get what she wanted, would she try anything? Probably, seeing as she’d more than likely try something if he _did_ succeed. His mother was a damned bitch.

                But he isn’t going to allow it. Not only had he given his mother a chance to back off, but now she was using his favorite Winchester against him. Or, at least trying to. Crowley must find her. Before she try’s anything with Sam.

                ----

                “Hello, Mother.” He greets, popping in, between her and Sam.

                “Fergus!” She looks startled, before sending a glare at the tall, groaning Winchester on the ground. “Stupid Winchester, can’t even keep a promise!” She hisses, her fist, which is holding a spell over Sam, clenches and he screams in pain.

                Crowley narrows his eyes, flinging his mother away with a flick of his hand. Or he would have, if she hadn’t countered it easily. She’s much more powerful than before with the Book of the Damned in her possession. “Fergus, Fergus. Always running like a pet after his master.” She cluck’s her tongue. “Unbefitting of a King of Hell.” She then flicks her own wrist-still holding the spell on Sam at the same time as flinging Crowley into a wall and pinning him there.

                “Release him, Mother.” Crowley growls, straining to break free of the invisible binds.

                “Hush, I’ll deal with you permanently in a moment, Fergus.” She says, before Sam starts writhing in pain on the floor.

                Something in Crowley snaps when he see’s blood pouring from the Moose’s mouth, nose, eyes and ears. She’s fluidifying his insides slowly. Painfully. And Crowley won’t stand for it. Moose was _his_ to tease and make mad. _No one else is allowed to touch him_.

                A power he hasn’t felt in a long time swells inside him. It grows and grows until he releases it with a roar, the shockwave throwing his mother off guard and flinging her into a table. Crowley didn’t let himself drop from her magics release. He immediately popped over to her, eyes flaming red. He watched her reach for the book, and he sends hellfire to hit it away and to burn her outreached hand. She screams, pulling the hand back to her breast, sobbing. “F-Fergus?” She whispers.

                Crowley uses the heel of his shoe to kick her shoulder, so she was laying on her back, looking up at him. “Now, mother. When I say-release him, I mean to _bloody_ _release him, or I will bloody make you wish you were never born_.” He growls. He crouches down next to her, and in a whisper, he growls at her. “You may have been alive for many years, mother. But I have spent almost as many down in Hell-where time is slower-either being tortured or torturing. You can imagine the sort of imagination I have, as King of Hell. With all my experience, I will make sure you will live through enough pain to send you mad. To make you beg and plead for death that I will not grant for thousands of _Earth_ years. I will torture you until you remember nothing but pain and misery. You will be a sad, broken soul-with no chance at turning Demon and having release from the emotional mess of it all.” He smirks evilly as her eyes widen fearfully.

                “N-now, Fergus. I wasn’t going to _kill_ you. I-I was…” She looks into his burning red eyes and he can see when she comes to her lie. And she tells it, as if she does not know she speaks with the very King of Hell. “I was trying to make you remember yourself! You let these Winchesters drag you around on a leash! That isn’t behavior fit for a King!”

                His fingers twitch and she’s suddenly writhing in agony. “And yet. Here I am. Because it is not the relationship of master and dog as you see it. But as friends. Something you know no concept of, apparently. Sam doesn’t even like me, and he was still loyal enough not to try and kill me. You’ll never know that kind of…Loyalty.” Crowley growls. He’s unsure if it’s friendship with Moose. He knows he wishes for more from the giant. But he also knows that the man is wary of all demons.

                He doesn’t really blame him. Brady, Azazel, Meg, Ruby…Demons have been screwing with his Moose since he was six months old. Hell, Crowley had even screwed with him and his brother a few times (Only, he’d made sure they wouldn’t die, even if he did screw them over. Eh, he got attached to the Winchesters _way_ too fast).

                Crowley is bloody sure that Sam at least feels a feeling of loyalty to some degree. Why else wouldn’t he kill Crowley, to save _Dean_. Everyone knows-and Crowley had bloody told them, hadn’t he? -that the Winchester brothers have an unhealthy, co-dependent relationship. One of them is in danger/dead-and the other does anything and everything (Good or bad within _certain_ limits) to save the other. And Killing the King of Hell, a Demon-shouldn’t have even been a hard decision for Sam. But it had been.

                Crowley plans on finding out. After.

                He stops his torture (for now) of his mother, watching as she pants. “F-Fergus, p-pleas”

                “I’ll see you in Hell, mother.” He winks, and before she can protest he’s sent her down. Half of him wishes to follow-to start in on her right away. But, there’s something more important for him to do as of now. Take care of Moose. He blips over to the unconscious giant, picking him up-and flies to his and Dean’s secret not-so-secret hideout.


	3. Guess who's back? Oh, and Also...apparently Moosely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people come back to life-gift of you know who-to Sam.  
> Also, Dean has proof of Moosley. And even Cas noticed, come on guys!

                Sam slowly comes too. He remembers Rowena-predictably-turning on him when he went to let her go (What else could he do? At least he hadn’t planned on her getting the Book too). He was on the ground in agony-his insides turning to mush-when he heard…He heard Crowley’s voice. Remembers hearing the sound of something-probably Crowley’s body-hitting a wall to the side of him. Remembers hearing Crowley demand Rowena to let Sam go. And of Rowena’s threat to deal with Crowley next.

                Forgetting the blaring fact that he shouldn’t be alive if Rowena was going to _deal with_ Crowley after him-Sam shoots up from where he was laid out. He opens his eyes, taking in…his room. “Crowley?” He whispers, dreading that he had spared the demons life, only for the Demon to get killed anyway.

                Sam throws the covers off him, scrambling out of bed and towards the door. He has to find Dean or Cas or somebody. Somebody who can tell him what happened. What happened to Crowley and how did Sam get here? When he opened the door, he startled back violently at the head of red hair in front of him. But not because it was Rowena. But because… “Charlie?” He croaks, tears coming to his eyes.

                “Surprise!” She grins sheepishly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Also…sorry I died on you.”

                He rushes forward, enveloping her in a hug which she returns eagerly. “I’m sorry I put you in that position. I got you killed.” He says, his voice catching.

                She lets out a noise of disapproval as she pats his back. “Whoa there, big guy. I already punched Dean when I heard what he said to you. Do I need to punch you too, for still thinking it?” She asks, mock serious.

                He laughs into her shoulder before stepping back. “No. H…how?”

                Her eyes widen. “Right, I forgot! Crowley said to say, ‘don’t look so surprised, Moose I’m useful sometimes, when I want to be.’” She throws up quotation marks.

                Sam’s face blinks several times. “Shouldn’t that include a ‘squirrel’ too?” He relaxes a little, because that must mean that Crowley is okay, right?

                Charlie gives a look and shakes her head. “No. He said to say it specifically if you asked.” She tells him. “Said that it was a present for not killing him. Though, I’m not sure how I feel about my life being a present to you?”

                Sam grins. “Well, it shouldn’t be a surprise. Your presence is a gift for us Winchesters.” Though, thinking on Crowley, what if he’d done this before he’d gone to rescue Sam?

                The red head give him smack to the arm. “Awe, thanks Sam.” She winks up at him. “Anyway. I’m not the only one…wanting to see you.” She says, grabbing his arm. “The others are going to be so excited to see you.” Other’s? As in, Dean and Cas, probably? Maybe Crowley?

                He follows the girl, allowing the happiness at her being back to sink into him. He’s so focused on that-and his worry for Crowley-that he isn’t prepared to hear the voices coming from the kitchen. Or rather Voice. “I knew you idjits would get into too much trouble with me gone!” the voice exclaimed exasperatedly, and Sam stops dead in his tracks.

                His breath stops, his ears straining-thinking his brain was playing a cruel trick on him. Just because Charlie was back… “Come on Bobby! Had to raise a bit of ruckace until you could come back down and kick our asses!” Came Dean’s chuckled reply.

                “Sam?” Charlie whispers gently. “You okay?” She asks, placing her hand comfortingly on his arm.

                He shakes his head, stops, nods-then shakes his head again. There are tears in his eyes and he still can’t breathe…But he steps forward, through the kitchen door. The noise dies down as three pairs of heads turn to look at him. But his focus is just on Bobby. “Bobby?” He finally lets his breath swoop out of his lungs.

                He can’t even think about the mark right now-he knows the spell worked anyway-not with both Charlie and Bobby back. It was common enough for him, Dean and Cas to make resurrection their magic trick-but…everyone else…everyone else always stayed dead. Bobby, had come back _once_. But…other than that…

                “Sam.” The older man calls softly, brown eyes twinkling softly as he got up from his seat.

                As soon as his name was out of the man’s lips, Sam charged him, tackling him in a hug. He almost sends the older man toppling over-had Castiel not put out a hand to Bobby’s back to stop that from happening. “How? Why? Did Crowley-? God, it’s good to see you, Bobby.”

                His breathing is coming a little too quickly now and the tears in his eyes are back. “Calm down, boy.” The older man gruffed but his tone is belied with the way he is warmly clutching the taller man too him.

                Sam chokes on a sob. The Mark was gone from Dean. Charlie is alive, Bobby is alive…Cas is here and well. Jody is going to be thrilled to hear about Bobby. The only…the only thing that could make Sam’s night even better was if Crowley were here. With him. But he isn’t that greedy. He’s been given so much right now. He won’t ask for more.  “Ah, hell, Sammy! Stop crying, you’re gonna make me tear up too!” Dean swears under his breath some (And mutters about chick-flick moments), before he comes over and hugs both his pseudo father and Sam.

                When Sam finally calmed down (And Dean too, though he’d never admit to actually crying (It’s the damn dust, Sammy. Shut the hell up!)), he pulls back. “It’s good to see you, Bobby.” He clears his throat.

                “You too, boy. Heaven was boring.”

                “That is because you lacked the rest of your family there.” Cas says in a matter of fact tone.

                “What?” Bobby gives the angel a look.

                “Both Sam and Dean are a part of your heaven. Your wife as well. I should say that all your heavens inter-connect. Unless you are Ash-as Dean and Sam have told me, he found a way to ‘hack’ heaven’ your heaven should only be able to connect with those that you were closest to in this life. Your heaven was incomplete because Sam, Dean and Jody Mills were still down here.” Castiel says, matter of factly.

                “Well, I guess it won’t be so bad going back up in the very distant future knowing I’ll see my boys again.” Bobby says with a grin.

                Sam nods. “Yeah. Hey. Did…Did Crowley bring you back, like he did Charlie?” The tall hunter asks.

                Bobby nods. “He’s different then when I last saw him. Not a whole lot-but different.”

                “Yeah, tell me about it. He’s got this huge crush on Sammy.”

                “What?!” Bobby exclaims, at the same time as Sam snorts and says, “Wrong Winchester, Dean.”

                Bobby gives Sam a look then Dean, clearly confused.

                “Me, Sammy?”

                “Yeah, he likes to say you guys are best friends now.” Sam can’t help but let a little bit of his bitterness out. But then he smiles. “He’s come around to our side more often since you two started being friends. Maybe a little before that.”

                Dean raises a brow before he shakes his head. “Nah, Sammy. It’s the basic love principle.”

                “What?” Sam asks, unsure what his brother is talking about. He sits down in one of the kitchen chairs not bothering to grab anything from the spread.

                Dean, Charlie and Bobby all sit down too. “Basic love principle. Or crush. Almost the same thing, really.” Dean shrugs. “If you get a crush on someone, or fall in love with them, then you have to get in with their brother or sister, if they have one. If they are close to that sibling, anyway. If not, then it’s with the person’s best friend. Sometimes, it’s both.” Dean says, smirking when he see’s Sam’s face heat up.

                But Sam isn’t convinced. He shakes his head. “No. That’s not…that’s not a thing, is it?” He looks to Bobby and Charlie.

                “Oh, it’s definitely a thing.” Charlie says. “If you’re not accepted by the close sibling or best friend, you’re gonna be out on the curb sooner or later.”

                “Don’t look at me, boy. That’s been a rule since before _I_ was born.”

                “And I have no clue on human etiquette at the best of times.” Castiel decides to input, despite Sam knowing this, and not looking for support from him. It does amuse Sam, though.

                “Okay, even if that is a thing, that doesn’t mean he likes me. All you have is that I’m your sibling and he wants to be friends with you.” Sam throws at his brother, who is getting a huge slice of apple pie onto his plate.

                Dean, obnoxious jerk that he is, waits until he’s stuffed his mouth with a huge bite before replying around it. “Ri’, cause is not obviousss he’s infatuated wif you, Sam.”

                Sam throws a glare at him. “How is it obvious?” He demands, as he reaches for a beer.

                “Even I have seen it.” Castiel supplies matter of factly. Sam sees him glance at Dean, where upon Dean threw him a thumbs up and Castiel had a small smile in reaction. Yeah, cause _they_ weren’t obvious either, right?

                “See, even the oblivious angel notices!” Dean says.          

                “And I haven’t met Crowley that often, but…it’s in his voice when he talks to you or about you.” Charlie tells him, eating mashed potatoes.

                Sam’s only consolation is Bobby’s confusion. “Tell me _how_ it’s obvious.” He groans. “There’s no way!”

                Dean eyes him with a weird look. “Why would there be no way, Sam?”

                “Because I’m not exactly nice to him, Dean.” _Also, I’m a screw up…I’m not you, Dean._

                The whole table is silent for a moment, and he realizes he said that last bit out loud. He blames it on how his insides still hurt and his brain is fried from so many returned loved ones. He goes to get up with a “Look, forget it, I’m gonna- “

                “Sit down, Sammy.” Dean says quietly. Charlie and Bobby-on either side of him-pull him to sit down and keep a hand on his arm. “What do you mean…” He gestures to Sam, as if he can’t even express what Sam had.

                Sam looks down at the beer in his hand. He half shrugs. “I don’t have the best track record, Dean. Ruby, Lucifer, Demon blood, you and Cas in Purgatory…Charlie…” His eyes tear up and he clears his throat. “You’ve said it yourself time and time again, Dean. And…and well, it just makes sense that everything and everyone falls for you. Your charismatic, loyal…protective. You’re my big brother and…and it just makes sense. It doesn’t, when it’s me.” He blinks his eyes several times to clear out the tears.

                “Sammy…” Dean says, and Sam looks up to see a pained expression on his brother’s face.

                Sam cringes. “Sorry, Dean.” He mutters.

                Suddenly, his brother is up and pulling him out of his chair into a hug. “Listen,” Dean whispers into Sam’s ear. “I’ve…I’ve been a dick, for a while. Charlie’s death was her choice and she’s back now-because you managed to get the King of Hell enamored with you-same with Bobby. And Ruby and the Blood thing, you were trying to do right, trying to see give everyone and everything the benefit of doubt. Ruby was a bitch. But if you gave Crowley the chance, I don’t think your views would be unfounded. And, with Lucifer, again, you were trying to do the right thing. And then you…you sacrificed yourself to be tortured for a century in there with two angry archangels. I look up to you, little brother. And not just because you’re taller than me.” Dean finishes with, “You’re brave, and always try to do the right thing. Who wouldn’t want you, Sammy?” Dean squeezes him in tightly, before moving back.

                Throughout the speech, Sam’s heart had pounded in his chest and twisted. He felt lighter than he had in a while. This wouldn’t take all the self-doubt and blame away…but it helped to know what his brother really thought. He grinned down at Dean.

                “Now, as for how I know. I spent a while with him, remember?” Dean asks, and Sam slightly cringes at that but nods. “You would not believe how much he had me talk about you.” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “Not to mention, he has way more nicknames for you than Cas and I combined.” Dean says, before listing off more examples. “He flirts with you all the time, more than anyone else, and, to put a real damper on your theory of him liking me more than you, let’s get him here.” Dean smirks, before turning to no doubt perform a summoning spell.

                “Dean! What do you mean he flirts with me! He flirts with everyone!”

                Dean threw over his shoulder “He’s never asked me if he can get _me_ out of flannel. Just you.” Dean laughs.

0000

                Dean is ready to call Crowley when Sam interrupts him. “Why can’t you just tell me the last one?”

                Dean just snorts. “Because I wanna see your reaction and his when he finds out you totally know.” He retorts with a smirk that only widens when he hears Bobby’s own snort of amusement.

                “Dean!”

                But Dean isn’t paying him any attention. He’s already summoning the King of Hell.

                “Is Moose awake, Squirrel?” Is the first thing out of Crowley’s mouth. “Ah, there you are Moose. Was beginning to worry, weren’t we?” He smirks. “Get enough of your beauty rest, Samantha?”

                Sam flushes red-he can’t help but to, when the topic for the last half hour has been about Crowley perhaps having a crush on him. “Thanks.” He manages to get out.

                It seems to surprise the demon. “What for?” He asks.

                Sam shrugs. “You saved me. Brought Bobby and Charlie back…thank you, Crowley.”  
                Sam notices as Crowley looks away and then back before waving it off. “Sure, Moose.”

                “Hey, Crowley, can I borrow your phone?”

                “You called me to borrow my phone, Squirrel?” Crowley looks incredulous, even as he pulls it out.

                Dean shrugs and rolls his eyes. “Sam also had to say thanks and all.” He says, catching the phone. Just as it starts ringing.

                “Give it back, Squirrel.” Crowley says. “It may be important.”

                “Oh, it is.” Dean says with a smirk. “But you’re not getting it back. I just gotta show a little somethin to my little brother.”    

                Sam watched curiously as Crowley’s eyes widened and he tried to step forward.

                When he stops and glares at Dean, Dean kicks up a rug to reveal a devil’s trap. “I’m smart sometimes, Crowley.” Dean’s smirk remains in place.

                “Dean…” Sam sighs. Is this really how they were going to treat the guy that brought back Bobby and Charlie? “Seriously?”

                “Yes, Squirrel, seriously?!” Crowley looks…well he looks mad, but also a little panicked.

                “Yes. I’m not letting him out, Sammy, until I show you something.” And with that, he turns the caller ID to Sam before handing the phone to him completely.

                On the screen, it says ‘Moose’. Sam’s eyes narrowed at Dean. “You stole my phone?”      

                “Eh, you left it out on the nightstand.” He shrugs, hanging up. And then he pulls out his own phone.

                “Don’t you dare, Dean!” Crowley growls.

                Dean only spares a glance at him before he hits the dial button. It takes only a second before the call to connect and lite up on the screen is ‘Not-Moose’. Sam blinks several times, confused. Shouldn’t it be…Bestie or, Squirrel or something? Before he knows it, the call is hung up and the phone lights up once more with ‘Not-Moose-with-wings’.

                Sam stares at the phone for a long minute-hardly noticing as the others file out of the room. This…this wasn’t exactly _proof_ that Crowley was in love with him. But…it screamed to Crowley liking Sam more than he cared to admit. The fact that he has Sam’s nickname on his caller ID, but everyone else is ‘not-moose’…

                Finally, he blinks up at Crowley who is silent. His shoulders are hunched in with a scowl on his face. “Crowley…”

                “Well, get bloody on with it, will you?”

                “On with what?” Sam asks, not sure what Crowley is expecting from this. If Crowley even likes him.

                “The rejection. Make fun of a lowly Demon being in love with one of the Great Winchester Hunters.” He spits, shoving his hands into his pockets, head moving to the side, not looking at Sam.

                The venom in his words have no effect on Sam. Not as much as the fact that Crowley had just _confessed_ to loving Sam. And that he thought that Sam would somehow make fun or reject him for this. Instead, Sam’s heart was soaring. But he hasn’t been in this love game for a while. And he’d always been the shy one of the relationship. “I wouldn’t say lowly.” Sam manages to get out-barely a whisper, but it’s loud enough for a demon to pick up on.

                “What?” Crowley’s head snaps up to look at Sam-who turns red and looks away nervously.

                “You can’t be lowly if you’re a king, Crowley.” He tries to lighten the mood. Do something that will make it somehow easier to maybe tell Crowley he feels the same. He still can’t even bring himself to look at Crowley.

                “Moose…” The demon calls out softly.

                Sam can practically feel his ears burn. “And, you’re not even really all that bad either. Most demons would have killed us a few times over by now. But you’re…different. SO, I wouldn’t say you were lowly in a Hunter sense either, really.” Sam rambles. “Also, even if I weren’t in love with you too, I would like to think I wouldn’t make fun of _anyone_ who confessed their love for me. Not even Lucifer, but really, he’d just creep me the Hell out and I’d run or try to kill him. But if not, even _he_ would get made fun of, I’d definitely not make fun of the King of Hell. I mean, you’ve had Dean and I’s backs for a while now and you’re funny, what’s not to like? Also, you’re our friend and-” Sam’s brain catches up to his mouth and he firmly clamps his mouth shut. He’s pretty sure there was a pseudo confession somewhere in there.

                The tall Hunter clears his throat. Seriously, what’s wrong with him? He faces off with evil almost daily and he’s losing his cool trying to say he returned Crowley’s feelings? Not even a maybe he doesn’t like me confession, but a return the feelings confession. He groans, bringing his hands up to hide his red face.

                Suddenly, he feels Crowley’s hands grab his wrists gently. Surprised and embarrassed, he allows the gentle touch to move his hands away. When his hands are out of the way, he sees that it is indeed Crowley who is looking up at him with a smirk. “Adorable, Moose.” He quips.

                “H…how’d you…?”

                At this, Crowley quirks an eyebrow. “I’m the King of Hell. Of course, I can escape a measly devil’s trap, given the time. Did you think I was going to stay over there while you adorably rambled, rolling over your sneaky reciprocation of affection?” His smirk grows.

                Sam’s breath hitches when the King of Hell brings his hand up to stroke his cheek. “Sorry. I’m not very…very good with…” He gestures between them. “I get…embarrassed really easily when it comes to…love.” He admits.

                Now, Crowley’s smirk turns into a genuine smile. “I saw that, darling.” Crowley purrs. If any of the blood had drained from Sam’s head, it’s back instantly, much to the delight of Crowley if his chuckle is anything to go by.

                Crowley’s hand on his cheek moves to the back of his neck, gently drawling the Giant down to his level. He leaves barley any room between them. He’s baiting Sam to come into the kiss first, their mouths almost brushing, hot breath exchanging- tantalizingly close to being sealed into a kiss. And Sam’s brain isn’t working, he swears. It’s just short circuited. And he can’t move, his breath is hitching, heart pounding.

                And he says the first thing that _does_ come to mind. “Nobody likes a tease, Fergie.” And he must be insane, being this close to the King of Hell and calling him a nick-name of the name he hates. But it’s a call back to all the times Crowley had said it to him, with a girly version of his name, and he’s _pretty_ sure Crowley isn’t going to kill him.

                He’s right, as he feels Crowley huff in amusement, before finally connecting their lips together. Sam melts down into the kiss, completely at ease and carefree of his suddenly buckling knees as he leans against Crowley. Crowley’s a demon, he can handle Sam’s weight easily enough and he does. And that makes Sam’s head spin just that much more while Crowley kisses him.

                It isn’t overly sexual, the kiss. It’s rather chaste-Crowley’s tongue only coming out to barley lick Sam’s lips before pulling away from the other. Sam’s breathing hard and he’s glad that-despite Crowley not needing to breathe-so is Crowley.

                Sam has his forehead resting on Crowley’s when he opens his mouth “I don’t understand why you would want _me_.” He says it before he can even think about how that would ruin anything. What if it made Crowley think about it and realize he didn’t actually like Sam? Or it’d just be awkward, or Crowley would feel sorry for him. He freezes. “Sorry.” He mutters. Really, Sam?

“I think that’s supposed to be _my_ line.” Crowley says, drawling back just a tiny bit so he can look into Sam’s green-brown eyes. I’m the demon here.” And Sam can see his confusion.

                “Well, I just…I’m kind of a screw up. At least when you do bad things, you _mean_ to do them. And you succeed at being King of Hell. I can’t even be a brother and Hunter right sometimes.” Sam says. “And well…Dean and I have tried to kill you in the past. Not to mention, just a few days ago…I almost did again…” He trails off with that last one, going slightly pale at remembering how close he had come. And how close he had come to losing Dean to the Mark of Caine after that.

                Crowley brings their foreheads together once more. “You are the least screwed up-screw up I’ve ever encountered, then Moose.” He says dryly. “Besides, despite my King of all Demon’s status, I kind of fell for you because you’re always trying to do the right thing. You’re such a goodie-two-shoes, darling. Plus, you’re bloody brilliant, most of the time. Plus, your loyalty has its perks.” He says.

                Sam doesn’t believe him about not being much of a screw up, but he gives a small grin anyway. Mostly because the baddest of the bad was in love with him because he was a goodie goodie. “Also, if you’d been trying to kill me earnestly, I’d probably be dead, or be pissed because you actually went through with it. You didn’t.” He smirks. “Because you love me.” His eyes narrow up at the tall Winchester, who rolls his eyes-turning pink again.

                The taller man bites back a whine when Crowley steps back from him. “Where are you going?” He asks.

                Crowley sends him a smirk. “Relax, Moose. I believe some wooing is in order.” He straightens his jacket. “Oh, great and tall Jolly Green.” He says with a bow. “Would you do me the honor of coming out to dinner tomorrow night at six?” He says on the return up.

                The plaid wearing man’s heart skips as he grins shyly, happy. And his face heats up. “Uh, yeah. Of course.” He says, trying not to laugh at the presentation of Crowley’s question.

                Crowley eyes him up and down. “Better have something more high-class then that, Moose. I won’t be taking you to some dinner.” He wrinkles his nose.

                Sam does laugh now. “Sure, Crowley. I’m sure I can find something nice to wear.”

                “No plaid.” Crowley’s eyes narrow up at Sam.

                Sam shakes his head. “I said I’d find something nice to wear, how is plaid ‘nice’?”

                “One never knows with Winchesters.” Crowley retorts back, before smirking. With a flick of his wrist, Sam bends forward by something invisible gently pressuring him too. Crowley goes up on his toes and kisses Sam sweetly on the corner of the lips before pulling back with a devilish smirk. “I’ll see you at six pm, darling.” And he is gone.

                Sam doesn’t even hear his brother’s catcalls or his teasing ‘I-told-you-so’s. He’s too busy already day-dreaming about tomorrow. Fantasizing about Crowley’s lips on his own in a gentle pressure of heat. When he finally hears Dean’s amused teasing, he turns red and retreats to his room for the night-making plans to go into town tomorrow and getting a suit that screamed less ‘FBI’ and more ‘I’ve got a hot date’.

                Charlie goes with him. Cas tags along out of curiosity. And he still can’t wait for the date to begin that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up writing the date out...maybe a few. I don't know yet.  
> I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a Kudos for me! Also, comments mean a lot to me! They are my bread and butter! My fuel!  
> Thanks you for reading, guys! :3


End file.
